


罗马尼·阿其曼和大卫王的愚人节的早上

by In_fridge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 之前的愚人节贺文（？）大概是没有剧透但对开位御主是玻璃渣
Kudos: 4





	罗马尼·阿其曼和大卫王的愚人节的早上

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的愚人节贺文（？）  
> 大概是没有剧透  
> 但对开位御主是玻璃渣

藤丸一大早起了床直冲医务室去作弄橙发的医者。他昨晚想了一晚上：玛修是骗不得的，精明的从者们多半一眼就能看穿自己的三流把戏，而那些能上自己当的从者——在谎言被揭发之后自己只会变成战斗结束后的掉落物。  
罗马尼作为今天的试手角色可以算得上是完美，藤丸哼着从童谣那学的奇怪曲调走过迦勒底七拐八弯的回廊。最后一个拐弯到了，前面就是直直的走廊，第三间永远只是半掩的门后边就是终点，一抹绿色却抢先推开了医务室的门。  
虽然完全不能理解清姬的喜好，但好奇心驱使下藤丸还是悄悄拉开了点门缝干起了偷窥的勾当。  
方才进门的大卫一脸严肃，早上八点前一贯是无精打采的罗马尼也被气氛感染稍微精神了些。习惯性地倒好热水让对方坐下，罗马尼陷在他那张电脑椅上，语气倒是同平常一样轻松愉快毫无紧张感：“从者的疾病应当是达芬奇亲的管理范畴，所以……”一瞬间的停顿使得医务室的空气都要凝固了一般。“找我是有什么事吗，大卫王。”  
对面的绿发从者正捧着刚刚罗马尼倒的一纸杯热水，盯着水面的两人倒影有些出神。大卫喝了口水润了润嗓子——尽管水从者毫无用处。  
“我这次来是有一件事情想告诉你。”  
藤丸远在门后方都能清清楚楚地听见罗马尼咽口水的声音。  
“其实，我是你爸爸。”  
大卫手里的纸杯水面毫无波澜，但藤丸已经在门后快笑出声来。罗马尼则是满脸波澜到快要使出波动拳，他的手抬起又放下重复了三次，最后才从喉咙里挤出一点点声音。  
“……达斯·维达？”  
“Bingo！愚人节快乐！哎呀哎呀。没想到你居然这么快就反应过来了，我本来觉得你一定会信的呢。”  
大卫露出了他平常的那副笑容，笑得眼睛眯成了一条线。  
“不不不，再怎么说我也不可能是以色列人吧？！”罗马尼情绪激动，藤丸上次看到他这个样子是达芬奇吃了冰箱里最后一个布丁的时候。“我可是吓了一大跳……真是没想到大卫王也会喜欢愚人节。而且居然用的是星战梗！”  
“作为王者，啊不。作为牧羊人能顺应潮流并有一颗快乐的心是很重要的噢？虽然商业上的谎话是不行的，嗯，绝对不行呢。有人这么做我会把他流放出国境，现在马上就这么做。”  
大卫自顾自讲了好一会，然后把剩下的热水一饮而尽，朝罗马尼摆摆手：“祝你今天接下来的时间能开心度过。我和亚比煞一起所以完全不会担心呢。”  
门后的藤丸赶紧一溜烟跑回走廊拐角，整理脚步，平静气息，保持往常的心情和迎面走来的大卫打了招呼。  
好，大概是没被发现！  
于是藤丸成功当上了今天医务室的第二位客人，进门时桌上有着大卫刚刚喝空的纸杯，罗马尼仍陷在电脑椅里，见了进门的人立马将落寞的表情隐藏到了笑脸下边。  
“早上好，立香君。”


End file.
